


Glory

by bbaker221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaker221/pseuds/bbaker221
Summary: Hardcase goes to the place where he knows he'll be able to let off a little steam, no judgement, no follow-up.
Relationships: Hardcase/Anonymous Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Glory

Hardcase walked briskly down the ship’s hallway and felt the little ember of excitement in his gut kindle hotter when he turned the last corner and saw there was no one else in sight. He ducked into the open-access door to his right, marked only by a subtle pattern of rough scratches etched into the panel beside it to indicate its special status. This was where they’d placed the branching point on their ship, the Negotiator, and all of the clones on board knew about it. If you happened to be just walking along here, and saw someone else on the way, you averted your eyes, didn’t focus on them, passed by silently, no acknowledgement on either side. And then you kept going onwards, whether you’d intended to make the turning or not, maintaining the possibility that either or both of you had been intending a through transit the whole time. Then you’d have to wait a spell, and circle back around to try your luck again at the branching point, hope no one was around this time, and you could gain entry without being seen. Anonymity here was absolute, and none of them would ever consider breaking or betraying that. It was just their way.

But this time the coast was clear and there was no need for a second pass. Hardcase turned down into the branching path with a spring in his step. Once he was through the doorway, a series of lights scattered throughout all of the entry points turned red to signal someone was present and in the open; the way would be marked with green again once he was tucked away out of sight. Today, after a moment of contemplation, he turned left instead of right. He’d taken on both roles, and enjoyed either, but tonight he was feeling impatient, a little aggressive. He was definitely in the mood to take rather than give.

He could tell the space was relatively lightly occupied with takers as soon as he entered, only one booth curtained off, quiet grunts and soft wet sounds audible from where he stood. Hardcase shuddered with eagerness, reaching down to begin unlatching his codpiece even as he walked along and peered into the open, available booths one at a time. 

He could see there were plenty of givers patiently waiting their turn, little pieces of colored string with a token at the end dangling from the crotch-height holes drilled into the wall of several of the individual booths, indicating their readiness to receive.

When Hardcase saw a bright red string with a golden token he stopped, his breath catching with excitement. Yes. Oh, oh _yes_. He even saw this was one of the spaces set up with two smaller holes drilled out on either side and a bit lower from the main one, and they were being offered up, the ends of a thin leather strap dangling from each of those two additional holes as well. _Fuck, yeah._ It was perfect.

Hardcase practically stumbled into the booth in his eagerness, pulling the curtain closed behind him, automatically activating the indicator light for safe entry or exit for others as he did. He finished fumbling the armor piece away from his groin and tossed it carelessly aside, forcing himself to slow when he saw the string dangling from the hole twitch just a little from the sudden loud noise. 

He took a deep breath, then reached out with barely-shaking fingers to gently grasp hold of that lovely, silken red string. He drew it towards himself, pulling softly against the slight resistance, drawing it slow and steady towards himself. He knew whoever was on the other side of the wall would be releasing it with just as carefully measured force as he was using to pull, he could well-remember the sensation, could practically feel the barely-there friction heat of the silk passing between his own fingers from when he’d been in the position behind the wall himself, as he drew it towards himself. 

He let out a small sigh when the tension finally released, the end of the string falling clear of the hole as they reached the end together. 

Fuck, it had been weeks since he’d had a chance to release some of this tension, his cock was already rock-hard in his blacks when he reached into the slit at the groin to pull it out. He bit his lip to hold back an undignified moan of eagerness as he couldn’t help but pause to squeeze himself a few times, enjoying the familiar grip of his own hand, the pleasurable sensations he could wring from his own flesh. He shook his head at his own foolishness after a few seconds, pressing forward towards something so much better, the reason he’d come here to begin with. 

He fed his cock through the narrow hole with one hand, bracing up against the wall with the other. He was glad he had that point of contact to steady himself when almost immediately he was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of hot, eager lips closing around his cock, sliding down deep right away, pressing forward to swallow as much of him as it could reach. 

_Oh, fuck yeah, I love the eager ones,_ he thought, _and this one is clearly starving for cock._

The mouth pulled away a little, and he could feel the coarse sensation of whiskers against his sensitive flesh as it did, must be one of his brothers with a mustache-- he immediately dismissed the absent-minded thought, it didn’t matter, he didn’t want to know, neither of them were to ever know. He pressed forward insistently, but his partner drew away again, his lips nibbling teasingly at the head of his cock, a hot tongue pressing out to lick at him, but refusing to give him what they both really craved. 

_That how you want to play? That’s fine, I can play, too._

Hardcase reached down and gathered up the ends of those leather straps dangling out of the extra two holes and slowly would them up around each of his hands, getting a firm grip on them, gathering them up until there was no slack left, then he _pulled_. 

Oh fuck yes, yeah, _now_ it was perfect. The strap had been wound around the back of his neck by the man who was servicing him, and now Hardcase had full control over that hot, teasing mouth. He pulled, _hard_ , forcing that mouth flush up against the wall on the other end just as he shoved his hips forward with a powerful thrust. 

Mmmm, yeah, _there_ it was, he could feel the man servicing him squirm and twist a little involuntarily as he gagged and sputtered against the sudden intrusion. Hardcase relished the noises, keeping his dick pressed all the way forward, shoved deep down inside that soft, wet, spasming flesh that was uselessly trying to expel him. 

Fucking couldn’t though, could it? Just had to take it. Take him. Fucking take it all. 

_Urgh, fuck yeah, so good_ , he thought, rotating his hips a little to try to grind himself in deeper, already flush against the wall on his own side with nowhere further to go. He kept a firm grip on the reins in his hands, keeping the other’s head right where wanted it, even as the sputters and spasms in the other end grew a little more desperate. 

_Oh, pretty red silk, you can take a little more, baby, we both know it._

_Take it all._


End file.
